1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a function expansion method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, computerization of various consumer electric appliances has been growing. For example, a television set equipped with a network communication function may not only receive video and sound content of a program from a broadcasting station, but also exchange various kinds of information with a server apparatus providing a predetermined service (See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-303553).
A home information appliance such as a television set is called an embedded device and has an embedded system as a computer system. In contrast to a general-purpose computer system, such as a personal computer (PC), an embedded system is a non-general computer system to realize a specific function of an embedded device.